


Live Your Life

by Mirrored_Illusions



Series: 2017 August Fic-A-Day [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 2017 August Fic-A-Day, First Meetings, Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic-a-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: Buffy and Faith vs Helen Magnus.





	Live Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Anytime post-Chosen, anytime for Sanctuary.  
> Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon. Sanctuary belongs to someone who isn't me.  
> Written for the 2017 August FaD, Day 11.

"There was no need to kill the abnormals. My team was prepared to subdue them and bring them back to the Old City Sanctuary for further study."

The Chosen Two simply stared at the brunette in front of them, while Buffy had an unfortunate flashback to the Initiative. The woman appeared to be in her late thirties/early forties, but she registered on both Buffy and Faith's senses as something not entirely human. If forced to give a reply to what this woman was then Buffy would've said she was a vampire since that's what her senses sort-of told her, but there was the little hiccup where she clearly had a heartbeat and she was also clearly breathing and not just pretending so she'd appear to be alive.

Before the silence could get too awkward, Faith pronounced in a very sarcastic voice, "And then you would've taken them home to give them Miss Manners lessons before introducing them to your friends and family. Right?" The last word was practically dripping with sarcasm, which the still un-named woman clearly didn't appreciate.

"We would have done no such thing, miss. They would have been studied in a safe environment and kept away from anyone who would wish them harm, or whom they might have wanted to harm."

Buffy quickly decided she needed to intervene before Faith got them into trouble, "I'm Buffy and that's Faith. We work for the IDC. Who are you and who do you represent?" As she was talking she closely followed the woman's facial expression and body language to see if she was familiar with the Council - either the old or the new version. But while there was recognition in her eyes at the mention of those three letters there was nothing to indicate she knew what it was or what they did. She relaxed a little and felt Faith do the same beside her. One potential emergency avoided, at least for now.

"Dr. Helen Magnus. I am the leader of the Old City Sanctuary, which is the headquarters of the Global Sanctuary Network."

Both of the Slayers blinked in surprise. Giles had gone off on a tangent about a Dr. Helen Magnus several times, he'd even mentioned her father once. Apparently, they'd met once while he was working at the British Museum. More importantly, rumors said, although Giles had formulated it differently, that she was somewhere between 150 and 200 years old. Dr. Magnus somehow had vampire blood in her veins but wasn't actually one of the undead. How the council had gotten to that conclusion was anyone's guess since there was nothing regarding the topic in their case notes.

It was something the former Council of Watchers had been incredibly interested in, and more specifically they'd wanted to capture and study her in the safety of one of their labs. The documents clearly stated how interested they were in finding what seemed to be a solution to the immortality problem, without the death and demonic possession. The good doctor, however, had managed to stay out of their grasp, much to the Council's frustration. They did *not* like it when things didn't go their way.

Buffy did some quick thinking, before she asked, "Can we get back to you some other day? We're kinda in a hurry, but we'd like to speak with you about them." She helpfully pointed out what little was left of the demons she and Faith had just slain. What was the policy on speaking to a part-vampire about demons, when said part-demon? didn't seem to be aware of that fact?

Dr. Magnus agreed a little reluctantly but gave Buffy her card and they went their separate ways with a promise that Buffy would call the day after to schedule a meeting at a later point.


End file.
